


A World of Magic and Fur

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Original Work
Genre: And a whole lot more!, F/F, F/M, Lesbianism, M/M, Multi, Oviposition, Possible 'Exotic' Fetishes, Possible Male x Male / Dickgirl x Male (Huge Maybe), Tentacles, cumflation, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: After an engineer messed with something wrong, a cataclysmic level event happened. A fantasy, furry, and normal world have all merged together, to become one large world, where everyone coexists peacefully.





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here we are! A brand new story in a brand new setting that might be quite fun to all of you. Anyways, this will just be a sample of the story, and if you all like it, then well. I’ll make it an official story! Anyways, this will be relatively short, so don’t expect too much from it! Anyways, enough of my banter, I’m sure you all want the sample now! I will be using real names of people I know in real life, but fake last names for safety reasons, as a fair warning. These names will be randomly generated too.**

 

Sitting in a private room on a talk show, Alyxondra, or Alyx as she has kept her last name hidden for her own personal case. Sitting in the green room that she was gifted, Alyx looks up at the screen and listens. On the television, she heard the speaker say “Coming up next, the woman who literally changed the world in the best possible way, Alyxondra will be taking the spotlight! Who knows what she’ll have to say.” as Alyx was proud of what she did. In just a really nice dress shirt and pants, she waits patiently. While waiting, she pulls out her wallet and looks a picture of her girlfriend, Kristie Olmsthorn, and her new boyfriend, Richard Lawrence. She put the picture away and looks up at the T.V. The announcer is back “In just a few more minutes, the grand guest will be taking the stage to take acceptance for what she has done!” as Alyx was nervous.

 

In just a few more minutes, a large figure opens the door, and speaks in a deep, gruff voice “Miss Alyxondra. Your presence is requested on the stage now.” as Alyx simply nods, gets up, and begins to head that way. Her levels of nervousness were drastically increasing, but she took a deep breath, and got onto the stage, as the talk show host, Dennis Roakes, was waiting. He said loudly “There she is everyone! Alyxondra herself! And welcome back to The Scientific Amalgamation Weekly. I’m your host Dennis Roakes, and today we have a grand guest in the science field. Come now Alyxondra take a seat!” as she does so, and looks at Dennis. He says “Well Alyxondra, the cameras are rolling, and the world is watching. Why don’t you tell us what you did?” as Alyxondra closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

 

She said proudly “My name is Alyxondra, as you all know. And I am fully responsible for proving the multiverse theory correct, and accidentally merging two other universes with our own. The worlds I merged were of a stereotypical fantasy world, and the other, would be what one would describe as the fetish known as Furry world. When our world merged with these two, our Earths were combined, and made into one. The effect was massive enough to cause a worldwide change in personality, and made everyone happy to accept new people. Now, we all live together in unison. And the acts of racism, hate crimes, war, everything...Has ceased to exist, and everyone coexists with everyone.” as Dennis says “Let’s give it up for Alyxondra here everyone! Rise from your seats and congratulate her!” as that is what every audience member did.

 

As Alyxondra looked at the audience, she was happy to see anthropomorphic animals, such as foxes, wolves, huskies, horses, and such, as well as Lamias, Succubi, Minotaurs, Dryads, Ents, Driders, Elves, Goblins, Orcs, Gnomes, Slime creatures, Trolls, and even Mimics. Dennis said “Alyxondra. We’ve been told that you’re in an open relationship with your girlfriend and boyfriend, so that raises the question. What kind of genders are present, and what do you prefer?” as Alyxondra smiles. She simply replies “From what I have seen. There are males, females, shemales, hermaphrodites, and futanari. As well as those who can switch genders on will. As for my preference on that. I swing both ways, but I do, also like women with penises. It’s a little fetish of mine.” as a loud Ooooooooh sound clip played. Dennis smirked and said “Well Alyxondra, you did the world a grand favor, and we’re proud to have you be the one to do so.” as the talk show went on for its respected period of time.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The end of the sample. As you can tell, if it was hard to understand; This story involves Real Life, Fantasy setting, and Furry setting. There will be aspects of technomancy and magic as well, due to the Fantasy setting. Anyways! I hope this sample is enough for people to love and wish for a real story! Anyways, the Agenda. Agenda: Fallout Story x3 (3 different chapters), Halo Story, RWBY Story, WoW Story, Pokémon Story, Skyrim Story, For Honor Story. The Diablo 3 Story will be on hiatus for a little, little burnt out from writing the end of it. Anyways! Until next time everyone! <3**


	2. The First Day

**From the original post of this story, August 16...In the span of just 24 hours, this story had received 280 hits in that time. I thought that was a large amount in such a small time frame, so here we have it everyone. A World of Magic and Fur is becoming a real deal story! First chapter will probably have some instance of sex, but mainly dialogue, but I promise to ensure some sex in this first chapter! I promise! Anyways! Let’s get started with this new setting!**

 

With such a grand result of her own experiment, Alyx sits happily in a large mansion, as she was gifted it by some of the greatest scientific minds of today, for proving a theory correct. Alyx’s new home was at least 4 stories tall, and had countless rooms, as the mansion was hand crafted just for Alyx and her boyfriend and girlfriend. The mansion had a room specifically for engineering, a large game room, a large pool, countless living and bedrooms, the best kitchen she’s ever seen, and room for at least thirty more people. Alyx sat in her engineering room, with one of the best computers she had for engineering, with all sorts of online modeling, and sits there, but feels odd. She feels a bit empty, even with her boyfriend Richard, or commonly Dick, and her girlfriend Kristie. 

 

She finishes her work for the day and heads out into the living room, and sees that Dick and Kristie are both sitting there, waiting for her. Dick was about 6’3, a little on the chubby side, and having pure white hair, at only 28 years old. Then there was Kristie, who was 5’8, with short blonde hair, and the brightest blue eyes. They both happily greet Alyx, who’s a simple 5’3, long red hair, pale green eyes, and most of all small. Kristie walked up and kissed Alyx on the lips and said “Alyx...Dick and I have wanted to tell you something, ever since you did all this to the world. Have a seat.” as Alyx sits in between them. Dick says “Alyx...Babe….Kristie and I thought that we should strengthen our ties with the Fantasy and Furry inhabitants, and get lovers in those categories. We’re in an open relationship anyways, and it would help us all out.” as Alyx did like the sound of that.

 

Alyx replied “That does sound like a good idea you two. It would definitely be a good idea to strengthen the bond, even though I’m practically worshipped as a goddess. What are you two planning to go after?” as Kristie replies “A sexy fox gal, and a succubus. I’ve checked, succubi don’t kill you when fucking.” as Alyx nods, then looks at Dick. He says “Giraffe and Fairy.” as both Alyx and Kristie look at him in shock. He simply shrugged, as they looked at Alyx, and waited for her response. Alyx replied “I’ll just look around. I’m not entirely picky.” as they nod and get ready to go out and mingle. They both leave first, as Alyx leaves a few minutes later, locking the door behind her, and walks into town, which she knows is a bad thing for her case.

 

Once inside the town, she was immediately bombarded by Anthropomorphic animals, Fantasy creatures, and normal humans alike. She gently pushed people away, and all that, as she needed breathing room, and eventually said “Can I please get time to myself? I came into town just to be simple and have a nice quiet time. Not be attacked by everyone!” as to her surprise, they all listened and gave her space. She sighed as unaware by many, she was being watched by a duo, who both wanted Alyx just as much as each other. These two figures stayed in the shadows, and watched, and saw that Alyx finally sat down, outside her favorite Starbucks, and ordered a simple black coffee, and sat down outside. The duo decided it was time to meet up with Alyx, and see how their share of luck faired. As they made their way over, Alyx casually sipped from her cup, and sighed softly, as she did look down.

 

The duo came up out of the shadows, and both ordered black coffee, and one of them said “Mind if we sit with you hun?” as Alyx looked up to see two unbelievably attractive women. One of which was an all black wolf, with 36 C cup breasts, blue highlights in her long, black, flowing hair, and in a rather nice shirt and pants. Alyx did notice the wolf had a bulge in her groin and her eyes were a deep royal blue. The other was a Drider, with her upper half being a mature older dark elf, wearing a beautiful red shirt, and sash over her groin. The drider’s breasts were easily 44 DD, with short gray hair, and red eyes, as the spider part looked like a black widow. Alyx was completely bewildered at the sight of both lovely, attractive women, that were properly clothed too. She cleared her throat and simply replied “Not at all. I don’t bite.” as the wolf sat across from Alyx, and the drider stood on the other side of the table. 

 

They both sipped their coffee, as Alyx did the same. The wolf finally spoke up, and said, after placing her coffee down, “A real pleasure to meet the real Alyxondra in person. From my world, I’m Professor Amanda Clawra. But you can call me Amy.” as Alyx smiled and said “I prefer Alyx. It’s short and sweet.” as Amy nodded. The drider said “I’m Molyama, but as your custom states. Most call me Mollie. A pleasure to meet you Miss Alyx.” as she bows her head at Alyx. Alyx gently returns the bow, and sips from her coffee, as they all just simply indulge in small talk, with Mollie showing off some minor feats of magic. Alyx was glad that she made some friends with some of the new people, but little did she know...They wanted to be more than just friends with Alyx.

 

Amy eventually said “You know Alyx. Mollie and I live together, and well. I’m a hermaphrodite. And Mollie is a shemale. And quite frankly...We’ve had a bit of a...Rough patch in our love making.” as Alyx listened. She quickly said “Apologies to interrupt...But are you two just trying to say shit so I’d consider having sex with you two?” as Amy stays quiet, but Mollie curses under her breath. Alyx said “Well...You two are in some luck at least. My human boyfriend and girlfriend convinced me to get, well...Significant others in the Furry and Fantasy worlds.” as both Mollie and Amy seemed to light up from hearing that. Amy said “Well. I’m still not sure about customs in your world, but if you’re talking about dating, that tends to mean a casual sex session. In my world that is.” and Mollie said “My kind doesn’t date, so I follow what Amy says.” as Alyx blushed a little.

 

Alyx finished her coffee and said “Well...I guess that’ll be fine. We can do your kind of date, then my kind of date. Sound good to you two?” as Amy and Mollie both nod at Alyx. Amy had the bravado to ask “Alyx, mind if we have our date at your place? I’m sure you won’t mind.” as Alyx replied “Sure, we can fool around at my place. Let’s go.” as Alyx got up, and both Amy and Mollie walked close with Alyx, and had both their hands on each of her rear cheeks. Alyx blushed a little, as she kept walking with them, and can’t believe she had this much good luck and found two lovely women already, that also sated her desire for women with penises. Amy made soft cute sounds, while Mollie had a lustful gaze, as they made sure that others knew Alyx was going to be theirs and theirs alone, alongside Alyx original boyfriend and girlfriend.

 

Once all three of them made it to Alyx’s mansion, she let them inside, as Amy and Mollie were very impressed by the mansion. Alyx said “Welcome to my humble abode. Make yourselves comfortable.” as they both pressed firmly against Alyx, and gave her a deep, heated, lustful kiss, as their hands explored Alyx’s clothed body. Alyx moaned out into the kiss, as she suddenly felt two pairs of hands reach under her own shirt and begin to feel her smooth skin. Amy pulled off the kiss and said in a lustful tone “How about we have some fun right here...Just on the floor, and we move to the couch when ready to rest?” as Alyx and Mollie both agreed. Before Alyx could say or do anything, she is suddenly laid down on the floor, stripped naked. 

 

Amy quickly strips down naked, and so does Molly, as Alyx can see Amy’s sheath and also see Mollie’s elf shaft, and spider ovipositor. Amy said “Alyx, you’re on birth control right? And the new magic one right?” as Alyx nods. She says “I-It was cheaper, and worked a lot better. No pregnancy as long as I’m on it.” as they both grinned down at her. Mollie said “Well then...Mind if I take your lovely slit and rear? Amy you can take her mouth.” as Amy replied “I like the sound of that Mollie.” and before Alyx could say anything, she immediately moaned out with immense lust, as she felt Mollie’s shaft against her slit, and ovipositor against her rear, and teasing her. Amy smiled, as she moved over and sat down right on Alyx’s face, and aimed her sheath right at Alyx’s lips.

 

Amy said “Alright Alyx. Work your tongue inside my sheath, get my lovely shaft out. You’ll love it.” as Alyx leaned her head up, and managed to get her lips at Amy’s sheath, and slip her tongue inside, and tease the tip of Amy’s shaft. Mollie took no time getting situated, as she suddenly thrusted both, her shaft and ovipositor into Alyx’s slit and rear. Alyx cried out in pleasure as Mollie thrusted into her rear and slit, as she also felt Amy’s shaft slowly coming out of her sheath. Mollie was moaning out softly in pleasure, loving the feel of a human around both her shafts, while Amy growled out softly in pleasure, loving how Alyx’s tongue and mouth feel around her wolf shaft, as more of it came out of its sheath.

 

Alyx was feeling overwhelmed by everything. The feel of an elf shaft and spider ovipositor in two of her holes, the scent and taste of a wolf shaft, everything was amazing to Alyx. She even failed to realize that Amy’s shaft was fully out of its sheath, and began to thrust hard and deep into Alyx’s mouth and throat. Now Alyx was completely helpless, as she felt all of her holes being used, but she was loving it all. She loved feeling every throbbing inch of their shafts and ovipositor going in and out of her. Alyx had gone into pleasure overload, as she closed her eyes in pleasure, and they both noticed how pleasured they made Alyx. Amy continued to thrust into Alyx’s small, warm throat, loving it all, as her knot was nearing it’s full size, and beginning to have her thrusts get shallower.

 

Amy finally growled, as she forced her knot into Alyx’s mouth, and knots her mouth and even throat. Alyx goes wide eyed as she feels her jaw spread wider than ever from Amy’s knot, as Amy began roughly grind against Alyx’s lips, as Alyx taste the first massive glob of pre shooting down her throat. Mollie on the other hand, was thrusting deeply, yet slowly, giving Alyx the tender loving she truly needs. With two different styles of pleasure going through her body, Alyx was in a whole new world of pleasure. Amy was getting close to her own climax, as Alyx was tasting more and more feral pre shooting down into her throat. Mollie was getting close too, as her ovipositor, with special sperm filled eggs.

 

On that quick moment, Amy howled out in pleasure, Mollie moaned out in pleasure, and Alyx screamed out in pleasure. All three of them reached their orgasm at the same exact time, as Alyx sprayed her juices all over Mollie’s elf shaft. Amy howled in lust, as she reached down and pinched Alyx’s nose, and felt rope after rope of hot, thick, sticky, feral wolf sperm shoot down Alyx’s throat. She said “Better drink it all little Alyx.” as Alyx was basically forced to swallow down all of Amy’s sperm. Mollie on the other hand, felt her ovipositor flood eggs deep into Alyx’s rear, as well as her shaft exploding with her sperm, shooting hot ropes deep intl Alyx’s womanhood.

 

All Alyx could do was swallow it all down, and accept everything they were giving her, as she wasn’t even complaining at all the pleasure. She loved having her rear filled with real eggs, her slit being flooded with elf sperm, and forcing to swallow down all of the feral wolf sperm. Alyx was happy for all of it, as they continued to thrust into her, until they saw that Alyx was actually bulging out, to look a staggering six months pregnant, which felt oddly good to her. Once they were done, Amy stayed knotted to Alyx’s mouth, and gently ran her hand through Alyx’s hair. Mollie gently pulled out of Alyx’s slit and rear, but decided to web them up, so Alyx could enjoy the bulge.

 

After forty minutes, Amy’s knot finally came undone, as she slowly pulled out of Alyx’s mouth and saw how she was happily pleasured. Without saying another word, Mollie grabbed both of them, moved them over to a giant spider web hammock. Alyx happily laid between both of them, as Mollie was beneath her, and Amy was on top of her, as she was stuck between both of them. Alyx didn’t mind, as she fell asleep happily, and so did the other two. But, little did she know, is that Kristie had walked in, just moments after they all fell asleep, with her two new lovers, as they silently made their way to one of the bedrooms. 

 

**And here we have it everyone! The first real, official chapter of A World of Magic and Fur! Once the next two chapters come by, the fifth chapter so to speak, it will kick off with new people, new interactions, new everything! I hope you’ll all enjoy what it will become! Agenda: The New Story setting! Then a fresh restart! Until next time everyone! <3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are everyone! We’re back in A World of Magic and Fur! This time, we’re indulging with my real life girlfriend and her fantasies! Just to restate, Kristie here will be having a succubus and a fox anthro! So things will be getting fun, especially since I never did say what they were. Anyways, let’s stop with this banter about IRL stuff and fantasies and get on with the real work, shall we? I’ll try to match the length of these chapters as well, but we’ll see!**

 

Upon getting home with Daisy the red fox and Lucia the curvy succubus, Kristie sees that Alyx is out cold with two lovely women, and smirks. She puts her finger up to her lips, and to tell the other two to be absolutely quiet. They happily oblige and begin to tip toe, so that they let the trio over their rest properly and soundly. Daisy, Lucia, and Kristie all move up the stairs, to the fourth story bedrooms. Kristie decides to take them to one of the many grand master bedrooms that their home has. Daisy and Lucia both enjoy seeing Kristie so happy and eager, as they think it’s a privilege and an honor that Kristie actually wanted them. They were immediately pulled inside a room, and they saw it had a massive ornate dresser, large television, private bathroom, and most important, a large grand bed.

 

Kristie said “Well my sexy demon and cute fox...Here we are! The master bedroom that I use for private time. I technically own this room, so all my toys and Alyx’s toys are here. We have this company called Bad Dragon, and some of the toys we have use fake cum, so let’s have a steamy lesbian session!” as Daisy was getting all giddy and looking adorable. Lucia had a lustful look in her eyes, as she said “Why use toys, when you have a succubus with you?” as everyone strips naked, and Lucia gives herself a futanari demonic penis, that’s ribbed and pointed. Kristie does like what she see, and gets another idea off of it.

 

She replies “Well Lucia, I’m a lesbian, pure lesbian, but...I’ve always wanted to dabble with a cock, and I guess this is still considered lesbianism, only if I still get to enjoy that sweet demon pussy of yours Lucia. What about you Daisy?” as Daisy strips naked, only to reveal a small sheath present, but a plump fox slit. Kristie looked at Daisy, who was apparently a futanari, as she did have a secret fetish towards them and them specifically, as she wished she was one too. Lucia smirked and said “Someone wants to be a futanari too?” as Kristie blushes and nods. She simply replies “It’s my ultimate lesbian fantasy...I’m still primarily lesbian, but I could give Alyx a child without having to adopt.” as Lucia looked at Kristie and gave her a deep, heated, passionate kiss.

 

“Well my dear...We succubi can grant a gift, but at a cost. But, since you are the ‘wife’ and long time friend of Alyxondra...I can offer you this.” as Lucia reaches her hand out and into the air. Kristie watched, as well as Daisy, as they both saw Lucia’s hand rip open a hole in reality and go into somewhere. Lucia then gently pulled out a gentle pulsating stone and offered it right to Kristie. She said “Kristie. This is a wishing stone, with three charges on it. Whatever you wish, it will come true. And it is not of demonic origin, so there is no negative effects or anything to your wishes. Use it well and use it wisely.” as Kristie gently took the stone and clearly inspected it all the way over. She simply said “How does it work Lucia?” as Lucia did a rubbing motion.

 

Kristie gently rubbed the top of it as it began to glow and emit an eerie magic aura. Lucia said “Now, you may wish.” as Kristie looked down at the stone and kept rubbing it. Kristie said “I wish to become a futanari, with a penis that is ribbed for more pleasure, my skin color, uncircumcised, three inches thick, and six soft, with it able to be fully erect at my mouth so I can suck myself off. My second wish is to make the cum of said cock be hot, thick, sticky, and very virile, like glue in consistency, while also making it delicious.” as the eerie aura resonated greatly. There was a sudden blinding light which caused everyone to look away.

 

Once the light vanished, everyone looked around, as everyone looked the same, until Kristie looked down and saw it. She was surprised to see that everything she requested...Was perfect and right there, just soft. Lucia and Daisy saw it as well, as they both got an idea. Lucia and Daisy immediately pounced onto Kristie and both begin to grind their shaft and sheath against Kristie’s soft shaft. Kristie moaned out loudly and lustfully from it all, as Daisy’s fox shaft was coming out and tenderly rubbing against Kristie’s shaft. Lucia’s shaft was making Kristie’s shaft get to its full size much faster. For once, Kristie didn’t feel like the loving dominant girl she was, but she quickly regained that side of her.

 

Kristie firmly grabbed both Lucia’s and Daisy’s shafts, and began to stroke them off roughly, making them wince and begin to stop and slow down. Kristie saw this and easily took advantage as she laid both of them down and stroke them off faster. They both moaned out loudly and lustfully, as Kristie decided to take charge and move over to Daisy first. Kristie did say “You two better be on birth control!” as they both simply nod. Kristie smiles widely and suddenly thrusts deep, but tenderly into Daisy, with her now erect shaft. Daisy moaned out loudly and lustfully, as she firmly wrapped her legs around Kristie’s waist. Kristie smiled and began to kiss Daisy deeply, while also stroking her off. Kristie loved how Daisy felt around her new shaft, but Lucia didn’t tell Kristie that she would be suffering from hypersensitivity.

 

As Kristie was thrusting deeply into Daisy, she finally felt the first wave of hypersensitivity as she scraemed out in pure lust. Kristie finally felt it, a trembling, earth-shattering orgasm. Her slit exploded with juices and flooded down her legs, while her tip shoot ropes of hot, thick, sticky glue-like sperm deep into Daisy’s slit. Kristie loved the feeling of having two things that could orgasm, as she had so much, that Daisy began to bulge out from the sheer amount. Daisy even trembled in pleasure as she reached an orgasm, but she was never able to last long in bed. Daisy shot her fox load all over herself and Kristie’s hand, while her juices drenched Kristie’s new shaft.

 

Both of them were a moaning mess, but Lucia decided it was her turn, as she walked behind Kristie and thrusted her shaft deep into Kristie’s slit. Lucia then began fondle and caress Kristie’s breasts, and even pinch her nipples. Kristie was moaning out in pleasure from it all, as the pointed tip and ribbed shaft added more pleasure, so she knew what it was like to be on the receiving end. Lucia made sure to give Kristie all the pure loving she needs, as Lucia begins to thrust deeply, keep her shaft inside, and begin to gyrate and rotate her hips. This simple action allowed Lucia to rub around every single inch of Kristie’s inner womanhood, especially her gspot. 

 

Kristie could do nothing but moan out loudly and begin to gently grind against Lucia as she was being claimed. But, even with Kristie’s simply grinding, her shaft was moving around inside Daisy, which made her make her own little cute sounds in pleasure. Kristie noticed this and went to gently stroke off Daisy’s shaft. Now all of them were indulging in each other for pleasure, as the room was filled with everyone’s lustful cries. Lucia gently turned Kristie’s head and deeply kissed Kristie, as everyone was enjoying a blissful time together. Kristie was already nearing her second climax due to hypersensitivity, and Lucia was deciding to go easy on Kristie and reach her orgasm at the same time.

 

It didn’t take much effort for Kristie to reach her next orgasm, as her juices sprayed all over Lucia’s shaft. She also filled Daisy with another large load that flooded every inch of Daisy’s slit. Daisy did reach her orgasm too, spraying her juices all over Kristie’s shaft, and spraying another large load all over herself. Lucia giggled and smirked from seeing how over sensitive they were, which might have been a little tease from herself. Nonetheless, Lucia decided to give Kristie a few more deep thrusts and tender grinding before finally caving into pleasure. Lucia finally felt it as well, she finally felt herself reach her orgasm, as she moaned out loudly and in pure lust.

 

Lucia’s demonic shaft began to shoot hot, thick, sticky, demonic sperm deep into Kristie’s slit, while her own womanhood squirted out her own demonic hot juices. Everyone was a moaning mess of pleasure, as everyone was either filling or being filled by another, until they all finally collapsed all together. They all panted heavily in pleasure from everything that they did, as Lucia decided to pull out so Kristie could see her own sperm. Lucia turned Kristie’s head to see the dark red sperm that was flowing out of her own womanhood. Kristie saw that, and was shocked to see such different color sperm, even though she’s only seen fake sperm before in the form of lube.

 

Kristie said “T-T-That’s really red…” as Lucia replied “Demonic sweetie, everything is different, and I hope you’ll like it.” as she nodded. Daisy giggled from all this as she said “T-T-This was really fun! I hope to do more of this in the future!” as they both looked at Daisy with a lustful gaze. Perfectly in sync, they said “Don’t worry...There will always be more.” as they both looked at each other, and laughed heartily. They eventually pulled together and managed to move on over to the bed. Kristie laid down first, then Lucia on her right, and then Daisy on her left. Kristie smiled at this, as she wrapped her arms around them, and felt all of their shafts against her now soft one. They all enjoyed being together and leaking whatever, as they quickly fell asleep.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next chapter of A World of Magic and Fur! My girlfriend Kristie clearly had quite the amazing time it seems like! Next chapter will be my boyfriend’s turn! With a Giraffe Anthro and a Fairy (Scaled up to appropriate size of course) and that will be fun! Agenda: Star-Crossed Lovers. Until next time! <3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in A World of Magic and Fur! The spotlight for this chapter is my boyfriend! He’ll be indulging himself with a lovely giraffe woman, and a little fairy. The fairy will be scaled up to a more appropriate size, for the sake of their size. But anyways, get ready for another installment of this, before it goes random and wild! Anyways, let’s get on with the chapter, shall we?**

 

Having a bit of piss poor luck, Dick sits out in the park near his home and checks his phone. He sees that his Magic-Furry-Book account has two new notifications. He opens the app and sees two pictures. He opens up one picture, and sees that the first picture is Alyx, with the wolf Amy, and the drider Mollie, with Alyx smiling, as all three of their shafts are inside of her. That makes Dick aroused when he sees Alyx with those lovely women. He then opens up the other one, and sees that it is Kristie, who is balls deep in a fox, while a succubus is balls deep in her. He grunts angrily, as he throws his phone carefully on the bench. He says to himself, “Why is that both of them get sexy hot babes, and I haven’t found anything. God damnit, why can’t I get that kind of action.” as he sighs softly, but unaware to him, two lovely women who were crushing on him, and somewhat stalking him, were hiding away, and watching him.

 

Two women, one being an anthropomorphic giraffe, standing at close to eight feet tall, and the other being a fairy, at a small, two and a half feet tall. Seeing that he’s just alone, and seeing that they both work in a coffee shop near his work, and have spent time with him, as minor chatter, they both really do like him. They both decide to sneak up on him, as the giraffe comes up, and gently places her hands over his eyes, while saying “Guess who?” before she does it. He immediately recognizes the voice and replies “Hey Danielle.” and hears some fluttering of wings, “And hey Miranda.” as they both giggle cutely. Danielle moves her hands away and sits down next to him on his left, while Miranda sits on his right. Danielle says “What’s wrong Richard? You seem more annoyed than usual, and that’s not like you. You’re usually collective and not, agitated.” as Miranda nods and says “Yeah! You’re usually really calm!”

 

Dick replies “Well, my girlfriend and her girlfriend all got lovers from the Furry and Fantasy aspects, and with haste, and sexy ones too. Me, well...I’ve had piss poor luck, and struck out more times than I can count.” as they both glance at each other, and then at him. Miranda says “Well Richard. We can help. You’ve talked with both of us, flirted, had fun, all that, we could take that mantle for you. You trust us and we trust you.” as Dick leaned back and looked up, actually contemplating. He found it hard to, since he trusts them very well, and they are very friendly, and they’re actually what he is looking for. Deciding to trust his gut instinct, he looks at both of them and says “That’s perfect. Thank you, both of you.” as they both leaned in really close, as Danielle put her hand on his crotch.

 

He smirks and says “You sure you two can handle me? I’m pretty big for a standard geeky white guy.” as they both got excited. They reached their hands for his pants, since public sex was so common that it practically became a norm and no longer outlawed. They both nodded, as he undid his belt, and slowly started to slide his pants off. With his pants now at his knees, and in just his briefs, they already see the large bulge in his pants. Miranda slowly takes his briefs off, as they both see it. They both see his soft six inch shaft, and he says “Don’t worry girls, it gets bigger.” which made them get even more excited. Danielle said “So, who do you want first Richard?” as Richard looked between Danielle and Miranda. He simply said “Well...I’d like to eat out a fairy while a giraffe sucks me off, then I get to fuck both of them.” as the both grin widely and strip naked. Dick was blushing a little as he saw Danielle strip naked, and see her massive F cup breasts, and then saw Miranda strip naked. He immediately grew erect and was at a staggering twelve inches long, and four inches thick. He rubbed the back of his head and said “I may have got penis extension surgery...I was only four inches hard, and same thickness. So..I got it bigger, and I’m very satisfied with the result.” as they both grin widely.

 

Danielle said “Well...Let’s see how you do with it.” as Danielle immediately wrapped her long, thick giraffe tongue all around his shaft, giving him a very messy blowjob, and then she wrapped her lips around his shaft, and began to give him deep, shallow head bobbing. He moaned out loudly and lustfully from it all, as he was already throbbing from the pleasure she was giving him. Miranda slowly flew up and wrapped her legs around his neck, and showed him her tiny fairy slit.  Dick smiled and thrusted his tongue in deeply into Miranda, so deep that his tongue was firmly against Miranda’s cervix. He was moaning lustfully into Miranda’s tiny slit, and loving how Danielle pleasured his shaft, as his hand went to caress and rub Danielle’s face. He was in complete and total bliss from having both of them pleasuring him. He knew he couldn’t last long with Danielle’s amazing tongue around his shaft, as he was already shooting globs of pre into her mouth and throat.

 

Danielle loved the taste of his pre, as that only made her work with more fervor and some strength, as her head bobbing got much, much faster. Because of her faster motions, Dick began to eat out Miranda much harder and faster, making her moan out loudly and lustfully from it all, and hold on tighter to him. He was in complete and total bliss, and closed his eyes in pure enjoyment. Just as he was about to finish in Danielle’s mouth, she pulled off his shaft, and took her pants off, and began to grind her hot giraffe slit against his shaft. The feeling alone made Dick groan in pleasure, as he was eating Miranda out even harder now, trying to resist the urge to climax. It didn’t last long, as once her hot, tight, inviting slit slowly engulfed his shaft.

 

The moment he felt Danielle slide all the way down down his shaft, he pulled out and away from Miranda, and groaned out in immense pleasure. After the groan, he reached his climax, and shot his hot, thick load deep into Danielle’s slit, as he was on his own sexual endurance pills, that had a misintended, yet beneficial side effect. He was shooting rope after rope after rope of his hot, thick load, so much in fact that Danielle gasps as she feels herself bulging out a bit. Just on queue though, Miranda made a loud scream in pleasure, as she sprayed her enchanted fairy juices all over his face, and he loved the taste of it. He panted in pleasure as he was nearly spent, but he wanted to give Miranda her joy too, and not leave her hole unfilled.

 

Danielle pulled off of Dick, and looked down at thick, gleaming trail of sperm leaking out of her, as she also appeared a couple months pregnant. She said “W-Wow...Really glad I’m on birth control right now. And how do you cum so much?” as Dick replies, after gently pulling Miranda off his face. He simply replied “You know those ads? The one on porn sights? Where it’s all ‘Get a bigger dick fast!’ or “Having troubles cumming?” and the such?” as she nods. He continues on, “Well, I got bored, and ever since your kinds came here, I bought some, and holy hell, do they work wonders.” as he kisses Miranda deeply and lustfully, and slowly moves her to his wettened shaft. He plunges his shaft deep into Miranda’s small tight fairy slit, spreading her small tight inner walls, and even going as far as gaping her, and even already pressing against her cervix. They both moaned out in pure pleasure, enjoying it all, as Dick was using her as a sleeve for his shaft.

 

Deciding to enjoy herself, Danielle sat next to him, and began to finger herself and rub her clitoris while she sees her friend and coworker being thrusted into. Danielle was already close to her own orgasm from just sucking Dick off. She was moaning softly, while Dick was thrusting up, and pushing Miranda down, so he would make the bulge from his shaft more noticeable. He was in complete and total bliss from all of it, as he leaned down and began to deeply kiss Miranda, as she was used as a sleeve by him. She was in total bliss as well, since this was one of her many secret fetishes. They both were tensing up, as Dick was sensitive from flooding Danielle’s slit with his load. He didn’t know how much longer he would last, as he was thrusting with as much fervor as he could muster.

 

Miranda couldn’t handle it any more, as she moaned out Dick’s name in pure lust, and reached her second orgasm, as she leaned backwards and twitched in pleasure. Her slit sprayed her enchanted fairy juices all over his groin and shaft, as she shivers in pleasure, and is completely unaware that her juices made the effects present on Dick permanent. As she was leaned back, Danielle managed to position herself so that her leaking slit lined up perfectly with Miranda’s face. She happily and eagerly ate out Danielle’s leaking slit, and that little gesture was more than enough to finally send Danielle over the edge, and reach her orgasm. Her powerful orgasm splashed and completely drenched Dick’s groin, and flooded all over Miranda’s face, as she was almost drowning from the sheer amount. Miranda didn’t care though, as she always did love the taste and feel of Danielle’s juices drenching her face.

 

They all panted heavily in pleasure as Miranda laid against Dick, and Danielle sat next to Dick, getting her clothes back on. Dick was cleaning up the mess he made around his length, and pulled his pants up, as he held both of them close. He simply said to both of them, “I believe this...Is the beginning of brand new relationship. Wouldn’t you two agree?” as they both nodded and decided to cuddle with him for a moment. Once everyone was all situated and more, of themselves, they decided to get up, and all of them decided to head back to Miranda’s place, which was magically enchanted to fit anyone inside.

 

**And here we have it everyone! We have finished the next chapter of A World of Magic and Fur! And after the next installment of this chapter, as the next chapter will be a smaller chapter, and just getting the trio of lovers together. After that, this story will highly branch out, and go who knows where! Anyways, here is the agenda for you all! :D, Agenda: Star-Crossed Lovers. Until next time everyone! <3**


	5. The Reunion

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in A World of Magic and Fur! Anyways, as stated from the previous chapter, this will just be a small transition chapter, don’t expect too much from it. But, when the next chapter/chapters come around, everything will be kicking off. I will provide this bit of author insight. Inhabitants from Furry and Fantasy worlds have their own history, that is present in their own timelines, so some characters have a different past compared to others. Enough talk, on with the story!**

 

Sitting back in her home, wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, and an oversized shirt, Alyx is making coffee, as Amy walks up behind Alyx and begins to teasingly kiss and lick her neck. Mollie was busy on the catch, using Alyx’s sewing kit, began to weave some spider silk clothing for everyone, of the highest quality. Amy was enjoying seeing Alyx in relaxing clothes, as her kissing and licking made Alyx moan cutely. Mollie and Amy both enjoyed Alyx’s company, and they can tell that Alyx enjoyed their company too. As Alyx was making coffee, and also breakfast, her girlfriend, Kristie, came downstairs with Daisy and Lucia, who were both in an oversized shirt, and nothing else. And on queue, the door was unlocked to Dick, Danielle, and Miranda coming in. 

 

Alyx, noticing all this, after her black coffee was done, said “Well, seems like we all found a fuck buddy. And non-human S.O.” as they all nod. Kristie said, pulling her pants down, showing her futanari penis, “I HAVE A DICK TO GIVE YOU A KID NOW!” as Kristie’s tone showed her happiness. Dick was wide eyed when he saw Kristie, his long time friend, with just a penis, but still having a vagina. Alyx said “Amy, Mollie, mind mingling with our new guests?” as they both walked off with Daisy, Lucia, Danielle, and Miranda. As they all walked off, Dick and Kristie took a seat, as Alyx was cooking eggs, bacon, sausage, started making toast for everyone, and such. 

 

Alyx said “Well, we found our new significant others, from Fantasy and Furry worlds. We’re gonna make a huge impact on everyone. I think this was the best idea for all of us...Thank you, both of you.” as Kristie and Dick smile and nod. Kristie walks over to Alyx and gives her a deep kiss, then Dick comes around and does the same after Kristie. Alyx kisses them both back deeply, and she calls everyone back for breakfast. As Alyx is cooking, she makes sure to accommodate for everyone, as she brings out fruits for Danielle, Miranda tells Alyx that she just needs cinnamon and sugar, and everyone else doesn’t complain. Amy and Mollie both eye Alyx, and even Kristie, as they love seeing their girlfriend work for all of them. 

 

**As I said everyone, this is just a transition/filler chapter...But here comes the best part. The next chapter, the sex kicks off immediately. And for insight...This is Furry and Fantasy, but it will incorporate more...Such as Lovecraftian Horror, and more! And there will be a twist I will personally say about the Elder Gods such as C’thulu, Shub-Niggurath, Azathoth, and the such...They are stereotypical dad figures, who love embarrassing their respective children! Anyways, here is the agenda! Agenda:Blazing Ties, Star-Crossed Lovers, Destiny 2 Story. For Honor will be given a break for one agenda. Skyrim comes back after this agenda. Until next time everyone! <3**


	6. Gossip.

**And here we are again everyone! A World of Magic and Fur! This time around, we’re keeping it nice and simple, especially since this story can go in hundreds of different directions! This first one, is going to be my personal fetish on a nice little dream I had. The next two will be stories for friends of mine! Oh, and in regards to everyone, my IRL boyfriend, Richard, or Dick in this story, broke up with me, so Dick will be non-existent in the stories from here on out. Anyways! On with the story, and no more sadness!**

 

Being all innocent and playful, a young eighteen year old girl, with vibrant, dyed, pink hair, sits in her friend’s home, who happens to be a dragon anthro, with dull gray scales, and authority from the Furry world, as dragons are highly respected. And the last is a petite, yet tall elf with dark green hair. The human, Daisy, the dragon, whose name roughly translates to Abi, and the elf, Aravae, all about the same age as Daisy, are busy gossiping, as Daisy gets up, to get everyone some drinks. Once she leaves, Abi and Aravae talk simply about magic and all the good that’s been going on. Aravae pulls out a spell tome, and grins. She says “So Abi...It’s a sexual spell book, do you think we should mess around with it, when Daisy gets back in?” as Abi nods. She says “Hell yeah! It’ll be fun!” as Daisy walks back in, with some water and soda.

 

Once she sits down with them, Daisy says “I just have soda and water, haven’t had my parents get anything new since the worlds merged. But, help yourselves!” as Aravae and Abi both grab water. Aravae takes a sip and says “Hey Daisy, wanna mess around with this spell tome? It’s a magic one and sexual.” as Daisy blushes a little. Daisy says “You know what...Yeah! Let’s do it!” as Abi and Daisy scooted closer to Aravae. She saw this, and once Abi was on her left, and Daisy on her right, she gently opened the tome, and began to flip through the pages. All of them saw the runes of magic gently scoot and rearrange themselves on the paper. Aravae sees one spell, that has a mixed gender symbol on it, and casts the spell.

 

In that instance, Daisy, Abi, and Aravae all see a pink dust envelop them and make it hard for them to see each other. All of them immediately felt flustered and warm in their groins. Suddenly, the pink dust vanished, as all of them were coughing a bit from it all. They all opened their eyes, and wondered what happened. Daisy is the first to notice, as all of them went from petite, young bodies, became plump and curvaceous. All of them were awestruck by this new sensation...As Abi was the first to notice. Abi looked down at herself, and saw a lengthy twenty inch long, four inch thick, ribbed, pointed dragon shaft, with a healthy six inch knot. She gently touched it, and let out a loud moan from it all.

 

Daisy and Aravae both wonder why Abi moaned out loudly, as they suddenly felt something hot at their groins too. Daisy looked down and saw a eight inch long, three thick shaft and also saw her slit too. Ara was the last to look, and when she looked down, she saw a fourteen inch shaft, that was two inches thick. Daisy and Aravae both touch their new shafts as they moan out cutely, showing that they are suffering from hypersensitivity as well as increased libido. All three of them were slightly blinded by the spell that Aravae casted on them, as they didn’t see each other as friends, but instead...As holes that needed to be thrusted in to.

 

Without hesitation...Abi and Aravae pounce Daisy and pin her on her back. Aravae positions her newly formed shaft against Daisy’s lips and thrusted right down into Daisy’s mouth and throat. She even begins to thrust the tip out to Daisy’s lips, and thrust it back down all the way, until Daisy’s nose was right at Aravae’s groin. Aravae said “I always knew you had a big mouth Daisy...This proves it!” as Abi is grinding her hot shaft against Daisy’s slit. Abi grins as she thrusts hard and deep into Daisy, roaring in lust, as she loved how Daisy felt around her shaft.

 

All Daisy could do in that given moment as stroke herself off, as she felt her womanhood being spread wide by the large dragon shaft going as far as it can go, where the tip of it stopped right against her cervix, leaving a fair amount of the shaft outside. Daisy was just a simple toy to both of them, as both Aravae and Abi were thrusting hard and fast right into her two holes. She could truly only squirm around beneath both of them, as Aravae began to finger her slit slowly, as Abi was deeply fingering her own slit fast. 

 

The combined pleasure of Aravae thrusting into her mouth and throat, the feeling of Abi thrusting into her slit hard and deep, and her own self stroking herself off was more than enough to make her reach a pleasure overload in moments. This made Daisy scream out in muffled lust, as she already reaches her first climax, and sprays her juices all over Abi’s shaft, and is drooling all over Aravae’s shaft. Daisy couldn’t fathom how fast she just had an orgasm, but that wasn’t the end of it, as her newly formed shaft was reaching its climax. She immediately shot strand after strand of thick, hot seed all over herself, Abi’s chest and face, and Aravae’s back. All Daisy could do after that, was lay there and twitch cutely, as she smiled widely.

 

Abi was the second one to fall victim to the ever looming orgasm as she roars out loudly and feels her seed pour out from her shaft and right into Daisy’s inviting womanhood. Abi gave so much, that it was already making Daisy bulge out, as she had a small bump, but then that small bump grew to a bulge resembling five months pregnant. After that, Aravae was the next one up, as her juices from her slit sprayed all over Daisy’s chest and then began to flood Daisy’s throat and mouth with her enchanted, glittery seed that seemed to make Daisy’s mouth and throat glow a silvery aura. It didn’t take long for either of them to stop flooding Daisy’s holes with their magic and hot seed.

 

Once they were done and pull out, Aravae falls to her side as she is nice and sated. But that wasn’t a resting period for anyone. Daisy immediately got to her feet, as she goes over to Aravae’s slit, grinds her shaft against Aravae, and then harshly thrusts inside of her. Aravae screams out in lust, only for Abi to thrust her wetted shaft down Aravae’s mouth and throat. Aravae, now muffled from Abi’s shaft, moves her hand around and begins to play and finger Abi’s already wet slit. Daisy on the other hand, moans out in pure bliss from feeling Aravae’s warm, slick slit around her shaft, that seemed to hug her shaft perfectly, almost too perfectly.

 

With all of them just reaching their first orgasms from both respective genitalia...They had reached a new peak of hypersensitivity. But with that new found hypersensitivity, they also had even more libido to work with. Daisy firmly grasps Aravae’s thighs, as Abi wraps her tail around Aravae’s breasts, and begins to tighten and loosen her grasp. Aravae moans out loudly, albeit muffled too. Both Daisy and Abi seemed to lose themselves even faster than before when Daisy was being thrusted in to. Aravae could notice that on Abi’s eyes, her eyes were entirely pupil, showing that the spell did more than make them futanaris. The spell put them in a trance, and the trance doesn’t appear to be going away anytime soon. Aravae wondered why the magic didn’t make her go into the trance, but she couldn’t do anything...Until she felt throbbing, from Daisy, Abi, and herself.

 

From the harsh, wild thrusts into her mouth and slit, she feels herself reach a climax too, spraying her juices all of Daisy’s shaft, and having her shaft spray her enchanted magic load all over Daisy’s chest and face and hair, and on Abi’s back. The sensation from Aravae’s orgasm makes both Abi and Daisy reach their next orgasm too. Abi floods Aravae’s throat and mouth with her thick, hot, dragon seed, as well as spraying her hot juices from her slit all over Aravae’s breasts and stomach. Daisy was next up, as her juices sprayed all over the ground, as she was more prioritized on filling Aravae to the brim. It didn’t take long for Aravae to get a bulge resembling that of only three months pregnant from Daisy, as Abi simply rolled forward, on her stomach.

 

Seeing that it should be her turn, Aravae manages to push Daisy off of her, and pounce Abi from behind and grind her wet shaft against Abi’s hot dragon slit. It didn’t take long for Aravae to thrust her long shaft deep into Abi and continue with hard, deep thrusts. Daisy saw this, as she decided to move around to Abi’s front, and give Abi her slit to eat out. Abi began to thrust her tongue deep inside Daisy’s slit as she swirled her tongue around every inch, leaving no spot undiscovered. Aravae and Daisy moaned out loudly and lustfully, loving it all, but with the second orgasm from each of them, their libido and hypersensitivity only increased even more.

 

From the licks by Abi, the thrusts by Aravae, and the feeling of Abi around Aravae’s shaft was more than enough for each woman to scream out in lust and reach yet another orgasm suddenly. Abi sprayed her sexual juices all over Aravae’s shaft, as Aravae flooded Abi’s slit with her enchanted elven seed, that made her bulge out to a proper size of six months pregnant. Daisy reached her orgasm too, as she sprayed her juices all over Abi’s face, and shot her load all over her chest and face. All three of them felt themselves finally be sated, as they all fell onto their sides, and just so happened to fall within sucking reach of their shafts. Abi began to suck Aravae’s shaft. Aravae began to suck Daisy’s shaft. And Daisy began to suck Abi’s shaft, leaving each one of them with a shaft in their mouth, as all their slits were leaking. Little did any of them know...Was that the spell made their respective loads highly virile, as in their blinded state...Their eggs were being aggressively attacked to ensure a pregnancy would start. 

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next chapter for A World of Magic and Fur! I do hope you all enjoyed it! There will be an additional chapter after this one, so after this chapter when it gets posted, there will be another chapter in the same world! I have 3 chapters that will be made for friends that I know! You know who you three are! Anyways, I’m not giving an agenda here, but the next chapter will have it! Until next time everyone! <3**


	7. Love in the Outback

**Well well well...What have we here?!? A double post! How could this be! Anyways. This is one of three chapters for some of my friends from the game World of Warcraft! I promised three chapters, one for each of my friends, and each one will be different! Anyways, without further ado! Let’s get started with the chapter! This one is going for Felandryal, the void elf! Disclaimer...He was fine with the two anthros selected, so no racism branding.**

 

Out in Australia, a 5’10” man that isn’t on the heavy side, but not on the light side, a mix of the two, making him cuddly in form of appearance, where he is coming home. The man, Hayden, gently opened the door to his humble abode. He sighs, as he just experienced a long day of work, as the sun was setting. He kicked off his shoes and sat down in his lively one story home, with kitchen, full bathroom, living room, study, and bedroom. Hayden makes his way to the living room and plopped down on the couch and turned the tv on. As he was sitting down, he heard the soft tapping of paws against the hardwood floor. Hayden knew exactly who it was, and he was ecstatic to hear them.

 

He turned his head to see his two girlfriends, Alyssa, an attractive kangaroo anthro, and and Cait, a futanari dingo anthro. He smiles as Alyssa gently walks over and sits on his lap, as Cait sits down next to him, with a beer and hands it over to him, as she is drinking it, in just her panties, with a soft bulge present, as she is a futanari. Hayden said, after taking a drink, “Ah...Really needed that. Glad to see you both girls.” as he smiles. Cait says “Glad to see you too Hayden? Rough day or long day? Or both?” as Hayden replies with a groan. Alyssa says “Both it is.” as she giggles adorably and cuddles with Hayden. Cait smiles as she scoots closer and cuddles with him too. Hayden puts the beer down as he gently pets Cait and softly caresses Alyssa. They both make their respective cute sounds in enjoyment, loving the petting and caressing, as Hayden enjoys their sounds, and feels himself starting to pitch a tent.

 

From the position of both of them, Alyssa feels the bulge growing in Hayden’s pants, and Cait saw the bulge growing too. Hayden doesn’t catch sight of it, but when he does, he is already blushing, but both Cait and Alyssa are already facing him, with lustful grins as he knows that grin all too well. Hayden simply says “Both of you are in heat...Aren’t you?” as they both nod sagely. Hayden sighs, as he gently undoes his pants, and takes them off, sitting in his underwear, with his semi-erect shaft that has been magically altered in appearance. Cait and Alyssa smile widely, as they both move back and begin to strip tease for him, and give him a naughty show, which added to his growing bulge.

 

Alyssa, being more curvaceous, and having ample 44DD breasts, with nice wide hips and a nice curve in her body, has more emphasis on caressing and showing off her breasts and round plump rear and having long flowing brown hair. Cait, on the other, was more tomboyish in nature, as she had short hair that was brown, black, and yellow, small B cup breasts, and a more firm, athletic body. Hayden simply enjoyed seeing both of them giving him a show, as that just made his bulge in his pants grow to be fully erect. He slowly slid his underwear off, letting both Cait and Alyssa see his wolf shaft, being fourteen inches erect, four wide, with a nice six inch knot at the base, and testicles the size of oranges. He smiles widely, as he loved the magic medical voucher, good for one free magic operation.

 

Cait and Alyssa both now stand naked, as Cait licks her lips at the sight of Hayden’s shaft, as Alyssa slowly climbs onto Hayden’s lap and grinds her exposed slit against Hayden’s shaft. He smiles as Cait says “I’ll take my time for sloppy seconds after.” as she sits away from them, spreads her legs, and strokes herself off. Hayden smiles as he gently grinds against Alyssa as he pulls Cait closer and begins to pleasure her slit. Hayden moans softly in pleasure too as Alyssa slowly slides down onto his canine shaft. He groans a little, truly enjoying the sensation of Alyssa’s slit around his shaft.

 

He begins to gently grind against Alyssa and thrust up into her, making her moan softly as he also slid two fingers into Cait and deeply fingered her. He savored in the sound of hearing both Cait’s and Alyssa’s sounds of pleasure, as that made him start to thrust a little faster and deeper into Alyssa. It was even going to the point where the tip of his canine shaft was tenderly pressing against Alyssa’s cervix with each thrust. Alyssa leaned down and deeply kissed Hayden on the lips. Hayden smiled as he began gyrating his hips, and rotating his shaft inside of Alyssa, making sure he rubs against every of her inner walls. Alyssa moans out more, as she feels him hitting her g-spot tenderly with each rotation, loving it all, as Hayden even began to tenderly rub her clitoris too.

 

Hayden made sure to not forget about Cait either, as he continued to deeply finger her, as she stroked herself off. He didn’t mind having a futanari girlfriend, especially since she didn’t thrust into him. Cait was already throbbing, enjoying it all, as she was nice, ready, erect, and eager to thrust into Alyssa when Hayden was done. Hayden was already starting to throb from the feeling of Alyssa around his entire length, as he was prime and ready for knotting, but wanted to save the knotting for Cait. 

 

It didn’t take long though, since Alyssa’s bouncing on his shaft, combined with his rotations inside of Alyssa made him shoot a large rope of pre right into Alyssa’s slit, but then came the big finish. He shot his hot, thick, sticky load deep into Alyssa, and felt it begin to fill her rapidly, as his knot pressed against her folds kept a majority of his seed inside. Alyssa moaned out in pure bliss from the sensation of Hayden flooding her inner walls and slit so much, that she began to bulge out from the sheer volume of Hayden’s essence. The amount was enough to make Alyssa have a healthy bulge that resembled only four months pregnant. Because of this...Hayden slowly pulls out of Cait and Alyssa, as he watches the trail of his seed leak out of Alyssa. He gently moves on over, as Alyssa has her knees on the couch, and arms on the headrest.

 

Hayden looks over at Cait and says “Sloppy seconds is yours Cait. Go nuts...I want that pussy of yours.” as Cait smiles widely, gets up, and lines up her futanari canine shaft with Alyssa’s leaking slit, and thrusts hard into Alyssa. Cait shows little to no mercy, as she thrusts fast and hard into Alyssa, as Hayden firmly grabs Cait’s tail, and thrusts hard and fast into Cait. His thrusts go as far deep as they can, as he teases Cait by partially putting his knot inside of her, and pulling it out. Cait cries out in pure bliss, loving Hayden’s teasing with the knot play, as that makes her grind teasingly against him. Hayden smiles, as he uses his right arm to grab the tail, and wraps his left around around Cait’s chest and begins to tenderly grope and caress and tease Cait’s breasts and nipples too. Cait moans and barks in pleasure, loving it all, as she begins humping Alyssa fast and hard, letting Hayden and his thrusts be a majority of her thrusts, and using him to her advantage.

 

Hayden spots this immediately and chuckles at her intelligence, as he reaches one hand back down and firmly spanks and gropes Cait. Soon, the entire living room is a loud moshpit of pleasured cries. Hayden loved feeling Cait’s dingo slit around his canine shaft, as it felt even more natural to him. He still continued to tease Cait’s slit with his knot play, and loves hearing Cait’s whines in pleasure. He enjoys the whining, as it shows to him that she really wants his knot and his seed inside of her. But...A problem was present that was left somewhat known. He was overly sensitive, and knew that he couldn’t last long, but also knew that Cait couldn’t last long herself, as he knows of Cait’s edging fetish.

 

Cait knew that her desire to edge would ultimately be her downfall, as she let out a loud, lustful, and cute whine of pleasure into the room, and felt it suddenly come. Her slit drenched Hayden’s shaft thoroughly in her juices, as she had a earth-shattering orgasm that flooded Alyssa’s slit even more with her dingo seed, and knotted her as well. The bulge present within Alyssa grew from a simple four month bulge to a six month bulge in only a matter of seconds. And because of this, Cait leans against Alyssa’s back, and begins to nuzzle into her neck and teasingly play with her pouch and breasts, all while giggling cutely.

 

Hayden smiled, seeing how full Alyssa had gotten, and knowing that Cait was nice and spent...It was his turn. Hayden firmly knots Cait, groaning and even growling in pleasure, as his tip begins spurting the last of his seed deep into Cait’s dingo slit. He savored in delight, loving the sensation of knotting his other girlfriend, breeding with her, and giving her a nice, warm filling. He even continued to grind against Cait as he was finishing on filling her up, Once he had finally finished up, leaving Cait with a nice, hefty, four month bulge as well from the last of his seed, he leans against her and smiles.

 

After a few moments, with both Cait’s and Hayden’s knot finally coming undone, Hayden plops down on the couch, his shaft wetted with a mix of sperm, semen, and sexual fluids from both Cait and Alyssa. He smiles widely, as Alyssa is on his right, and Cait his left, as they both scoot closer to him and cuddle tenderly with him. Cait grabs the remote and hands it over to him, as he wraps both of his arms around them, and holds them close, and flicks the television on, and decides to spend the rest of the day relaxing with his two lovely furry girlfriends.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The second conclusion chapter to A World of Magic and Fur! I hope you all liked it! And to the friend who has earned this chapter too, I hope you liked it as well! The next two chapters are also dedicated to World of Warcraft friends! So I hope you all will like these upcoming chapters as well! Anyways, here is what everyone else is hoping for! Agenda: Star-Crossed Lovers, Love in Kalos, WoW Story, Halo Story, Destiny 2 Story, RWBY Story, Heroes of the Armor. Until next time everyone! <3! **


	8. The Magic of Furry Life

**Alright my lovely readers! I know Dark and Twisted Desires got a recent triple post, and I’m gonna spoil you all again! A World of Magic and Fur is going to get a double post! The two chapters are going to be for my friends within World of Warcraft, just like the previous two, and yes, they are fine with it. Anyways, enough banter, the first one to come is going to be not as kinky, but the second one will be kinky!**

 

Inside the Tooth and Claw Gym, a man, wearing a gray t-shirt and black gym shorts, is busy on his last day of training with Katarina, a strong, mature, toned, firm Liger anthro. She said “Come on Kyle! 50 more damn reps!” as he was the only human present inside the gym. Kyle pushes himself up off the ground, and puts the harness on, with a 150 pound weight on a sled, and says a small spell, turning him into the dark brown furred Stallion that is his other form. His clothes hugging his body tightly, as he is now using his new strength and stamina to move the sled. Kat grins “GO GO GO! TEN MORE FEET!” as Kyle, the man turned horse, grunts loudly and manages to move it the last few feet. Afterwards, Kyle collapses onto the ground, and pants heavily.

 

Kat smiles, as she looks at him “Well Kyle. Your six months of training has finally paid up. Come now, stand up.” as Kyle groans loudly. Kat rolls her eyes, as she gently injects something into his thigh, as he manages to stand up. She then guided him to her office, and closed the door behind him, leaving him inside. Looking around confused, she sits at her desk. He says “So...Why are we here?” as Kat replied “Turn human, strip naked.” as Kyle goes back to his human self, and takes his shirt, shorts, and underwear off. Kat looked at his body, and saw that he had done everything well. He was completely toned and chiseled and firm. Kat looked down at his groin, and saw his shaft was enlarged to twelve inches soft. She then said “Alright Kyle. Show me the horse side.” as Kyle changed into the dark brown stallion.

 

Kat looked at his strong, firm, muscular body and was satisfied with the results. She looked down at his groin, seeing his shaft is now twenty inches soft. She smiles and says “Well well well, you’re all set. You improved from five and twelve respectively, to this. I would offer to fuck you, but you have two fiancées at home, so...Go off, you have my documents on how to maintain that body.” as Kyle smiles, turns normal, and gets his clothes back on. He says “Kat...Thank you for the six months of hell. I’ll make sure to record me having sex with my two fiancées and send it to you as repayment.” as Kat nods and smiles. She said “I’ll look forward to that email.” as Kyle left hastily, after going to the showers first and cleaning up.

 

Once Kyle made it home, it was about 6:00 pm, and it was getting dark out. He got out of his car, and opened his garage door and entered through the garage. He then shut the garage door from inside, and opened the door to get inside his home. When he got inside, he looked around, as all the lights were off, and looked around. He said “Juniper? Ivy? Huns? Where are you?” as he heard movement from the second story bedroom. He slowly walked up the stairs, “Sorry for taking longer, Kat really worked my ass hard.” as he walked to the bedroom door and put his ear to the door, to try and hear something. It was at that moment the door opened inward, and he was suddenly pulled into the room, and thrown on the bed.

 

Once he was on the bed, he groaned a little, and sat up, as he was immediately pushed down on his back again and saw his mature white tiger fiancée, Juniper, who had wide birthing hips, large D cup breasts, soft features, and beautiful fur, with orange eyes. He then saw his other fiancée, Ivy, a pink scaled dragon with soft scales, pink eyes, who had smaller, firmer breasts, nice curves, and everything else. He smiled, as he saw both of their hands feeling up his body, as Ivy was on his left and Juniper his right. He held both of them close and deeply kissed them, as they kissed him back just as deep.

 

Ivy says “We wanted to surprise you! And you surprised us more! You never let us feel your body, so we took you in and really felt it!” as Juniper laughed. She said “And we’re more than happy with what we felt. Come on Kyle! Show us all that training!” as he smiled and gently pushed them off of himself. He then took his shirt off, slid his shorts off, with his underwear, and let both of them see his new physique. Both of them inspect his firm abs, his strong biceps, his chiseled features, everything, as they are both grinning widely. Kyle quickly notices that they are both in nothing but a pair of panties. 

 

He gently slid his hands into their panties and began to play with both of their clitorises, making them both moan. Ivy and Juniper both smile as they take their panties off, and begin kissing down his body. He moans softly, enjoying the tender kisses from both of them, and gasps as he feels Ivy’s hand gently caress his shaft, while Juniper began kissing the tip of his length. He groaned softly in pleasure, as they both move around, so he had both of their exposed slits at his face. He smiled, knowing he can’t pleasure them both orally, so he decides deeply finger each of them with two fingers, using Kat’s sexual training to his advantage.

 

He heard both of them moan out in pleasure, as he even kissed both of their cheeks, and made sure to fully pleasure them. He used his thumbs to rub their clitorises from side to side, as well as rubbed every inch possible of their inner walls. He hears their soft moans in bliss, as he grins, and says his spell and immediately turns into the well endowed stallion he now is. Both Ivy and Juniper smile, seeing his new enlarged horse shaft, as they look at each other. They both then kiss each other deeply and heatedly, with his shaft in between the kiss. He groans in pleasure, loving both of their lips and tongues moving with his shaft between them. He uses this opportunity to finger them rougher and faster with his larger fingers now.

 

Kyle moans softly, loving how they still work around his shaft, as he works his fingers faster and smiles from hearing more of their moans. Seeing he is nice and erect at twenty-eight inches, as both Ivy and Juniper grin. The both looked at each other and briefly played Rock Paper Scissors and Juniper won. Ivy groaned, as she scooted backwards, and softly sat down on Kyle’s mouth. Kyle happen slid his long horse tongue deep into Ivy’s slit, as he moaned lustfully into it. He looked down enough to see Juniper slowly slide down his shaft. He smiled and held Ivy against his lips, and forced his tongue as deep as it can go. He lapped at every inch of Ivy’s succulent inner womanhood.

 

Ivy moaned out in bliss, loving how deep Kyle’s tongue went, and Juniper loved how long his shaft was, and began to tenderly bounce on it, even rubbing the bulge it gave too. Kyle simply moaned out heatedly into Ivy’s slit, as he could feel the external rubbing as well as the internal from her slick walls. Kyle then firmly held onto Ivy’s thighs, and began to swirl her tongue hard inside of Ivy. This sensation made both of them start to moan out in heated bliss. Kyle struggled to maintain his stamina due to the long session and the fact that they already teased him a lot. 

 

In moments, Kyle groaned loudly into Ivy’s slit, and began to shoot rope after rope of his thick, hot, heavy load deep into Juniper’s womanhood. The sheer amount made her slowly start to bulge out, as she moaned out Kyle’s name in pure bliss, and shivers cutely from it all, having her own orgasm in the process. Once Kyle’s climax died down, Juniper leaned forward and off his shaft, as it was still erect and throbbing, all for Ivy to savor and enjoy. Ivy slowly pulled away from Kyle’s mouth and got into position, with her back facing Kyle. She then happily slid down his wettened shaft, while Kyle put his hands on Ivy’s side, and began to bounce her up and down fast. Ivy moaned out heatedly from it all, as the oral stimulation was already enough to make her sensitive, as Juniper was fingering her filled slit with two fingers and enjoying the show.

 

Kyle firmly holds onto Ivy’s sides, as he leans his head up and kisses her deeply and passionately, all while she returns the kiss and wraps her tail around him. Juniper smiles, slowly scooting up and joining the kiss, making it a three way session, as he closes his eyes in pleasure. Ivy and Juniper both close their eyes in pleasure as well, as he feels himself coming close to another orgasm, as he swiftly moves his hand to tease Ivy’s clitoris. At the same moment, both of them moaned out loudly and lustfully, and both had their own respective orgasm. Ivy sprayed her juices all over the bed and Kyle’s shaft, while Kyle flooded Ivy’s inner womanhood with his equally hot, thick, sticky load as they both fell onto their backs. 

 

Kyle smiled as he turned back into his human self, and took a few deep breaths. Ivy laid down on his right and Juniper laid down on his left, as they both nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He gently rubbed their backs, as he kissed both of them deeply and laid there, relaxing. He simply said “I’m the luckiest man there is to have two lovely women with me, and soon to be my wives.” as they smile and hold onto him. Ivy says “And I’m happy to have such a good future husband who can easily sustain us.” as Juniper roared softly in agreement. Shortly after that brief conversation, all three of them drifted happily into a deep sleep.

 

**And there we have it everyone! The next installment of A World of Magic and Fur’s double post! I’ll be posting the next chapter momentarily after this one! Get ready! The next one will definitely be heavier on the kinky side, as per request of the friend who wanted it! Anyways, a familiar name will pop up, as the friend wanted to use both names. Anyways, on to the next chapter! :D**


	9. Plenty of Horseplay

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! This time, we’re doing a kinkier chapter! So get prepared! What will happen you may ask? Well, that would be spoiling to story! Let’s just simply leave it at, there’s going to be plenty of horseplay hehe. Nonetheless! Let’s get on with the chapter at hand!**

 

After getting a notification on her phone, a nubile wood elf with short brown hair, soft green eyes, large assets, and a proper mix of tone athletic body and curvaceous body, arrives at her stop. The wood elf, Aryn, simply knocks on the door to the house, resembling a large stable or barn in design, but modified to be a house. Knowing it either had to be related to beastiality or barnhouse anthro furries, she stood patient, and waited for the door to open. Checking her phone once more, she reads the notification to herself, “$50,000 for twelve hours. Multiple partners, open to sharing, this will be fine.” as the door opened to not one, not two, not three, but twelve strong, tall, horse anthros.

 

Aryn saw eight female horses with bulges in their pants, and four male horses with just as big bulges in their pants. One of the horses says “Oh! You must be the escort we hired!” as Aryn nods. Another horse says “We know the drill, half now, half at the end. We paid for 12 hours.” as the horse forwarded half the funds to Aryn, who accepted the funds. Aryn replied “Now then, what is my task? You all hired me from 8:00 pm to 8:00 am of the next day.” as all of the horses smiled. “Well, let's head down into the basement. We’re all kinky fuckers and we’d like to royally fuck an elf. You’ll see in the basement.” as Aryn nodded, and all of them went down into the basement.

 

Once in the basement, Aryn saw it was a sex dungeon, with all sorts of BDSM tools, and cabinets filled with other things, as she noticed all twelve of the horses stripping naked. She saw that four of the eight female horses were shemale, and the other four were futanari, and the men were men. Aryn said, as she started stripping naked, “So..How is this going to work you twelve?” as they all looked down at their shaft sizes. The men were the largest, the futanari horses were the smallest, and the shemales were right in the middle. The futanari horses went up first, and grabbed the naked Aryn.

 

Not resisting at all, Aryn watches, as the futanari horses put Aryn into a BDSM swing, attached a harness to her making her arms go backwards, as well as a special mouthguard with a blindfold too. Being blinded, and unable to speak, and locked into a position, she feels herself start to get suspended up into the air. One of the futanari horses says “We spent months filling a vat of our sperm. You’re gonna be force fed it, while all twelve of us have our way with you. Two in the pussy, two in the ass.” as Aryn gulped a little. 

 

She immediately felt two shafts against her slit, and two against small tight hole. In that instant, one of the male horse brings out a vat, twenty feet tall, with a tube attached to it. Aryn can feel the tube being attached to her mouthguard, as she felt the tube enter her mouth a little. She then heard it lock in, as the sperm started flowing rapidly into her mouth and down her throat. At that moment, the horses thrusted hard into her, spreading and gaping both of her holes, as they firmly groped and pinched Aryn. All Aryn could do was moan out in muffled lust, as she was locked in position to be used like a toy. She felt her body being bulged out by the length of the horses inside of her. She started to squirm from it all, as the other eight were happily stroking themselves off, and watching Aryn get claimed and force fed their combined loads.

 

Aryn kept swallowing and swallowing and swallowing the combined thick, heavy, sticky load of sperm from all of them, as she coughed and gagged from the speed it was being pumped. The futanari horses continued their rough thrusts into Aryn, loving the feeling of her tight elven holes. They respectively neigh in pleasure, as well as start getting more rough with their thrusts, as their groping gets rougher and starts leaving marks over her body. Aryn continues let out muffled moans from all that’s going into her, as she can’t believe all of this is happening. She feels like she’s swallowed too much of their combined loads already, but is still forced to swallow it all down.

 

From all their rough play, and their own shafts grinding against one another, the futanari horses finally reach their climax and begin flooding Aryn’s rear and slit with their thick, heavy load. They each kiss other, as Aryn feels herself starting to bulge out from the sheer amount of horse seed entering her. To the ones currently inside of her, they see her body bulging to a nice, large, eight months pregnant, as they pull themselves out of Aryn’s slit and rear, and give her a nice kiss on the cheek, and rub their drooling tips against her face afterwards, smearing it onto her. Next up are the shemales, who already spat on their shafts, and lubed themselves up naturally.

 

The next four came up to Aryn just as hastily, as they looked at her leaking holes. All four of them spat on the holes they were going to claim, and moved Aryn around in the harness. Now having her suspended vertically, and not at an angle like with the futanaris. Aryn suddenly feels lengthier, girthier shafts rubbing against her already gaped holes, and in that instant, she screams out in lust. She feels the next round of women actually pierce past her cervix and thrust right into her womb. Aryn was lucky that she has had much larger clients before, and had magic to allow others to thrust into her womb without pain. This only made them thrust harder and faster, as they were able to directly fill Aryn, as she was force fed their seed at a faster rate.

 

Aryn continued to gag on all the seed going down her throat, as she tried to moan, but it only came out as muffled gurgles. The shemale horses grinned, loving the still present tightness of Aryn, as they lean down to Aryn’s neck and begin to leave countless hickies. The men all walk to the closets and pull out some special whips they use, and get ready to use them, as they simply watch the shemales go. The shemales all begin to grunt and groan, suffering from the same fate as the futanari horses. Aryn also can’t hold herself in any longer, as she finally sprays her juices all over the shafts present inside of her, as she is twitching in the swing from it all.

 

The horses then reach their climax, as they flood Aryn’s womb directly with their heavy, thick, hot load, and her rear as well. This makes Aryn cry out in even more lust and gag on the load still going down her throat, as she pants heavily. The shemales love it all, loving how full they’re making Aryn, as she is now a large eighteen month bulge present. The shemales hastily pull their shafts out of Aryn and go upstairs with the futanari horses, showing they’re spent for right now. Aryn, still blinded by a blindfold, listens for anything else, and only hears the hoof steps of others leaving. She suddenly feels herself being dropped slowly, and the mouthguard being taken off. 

 

Before she could even say anything, one of the largest and thickest horse shafts is immediately thrusted into her mouth and down her throat, as she is being used to deepthroat. She then feels herself get planted onto her knees, with another shaft going right up her slit, and another one going into her rear. She then feels her hand being grabbed and placed around another shaft. She moves her hand to the shaft and begins to stroke it off, as all four of the male horses are claiming their own hole, not caring if its been filled or not. What startles Aryn is the fact that in sync, all of the horses whip her with a special whip, that amplifies pleasure and sensitivity. This make Aryn cry out in muffled lust.

 

The horses all neigh in pleasure, loving how even after all the roughness, all the spreading, the gaping, all of it, she still feels tight around their shafts. Thinking it’s just magic, as Aryn continues to pleasure all of them, feeling her body getting spread even more than when she had just two shafts in two of her holes. She moans and coughs and gags as she feels herself getting deepthroated, and the magic whips aren’t doing her any justice either. She feels herself getting even wetter than usual, as she reaches an earth-shattering orgasm. She sprays more juices than she has ever anticipated before all over the horse that is inside of her. Aryn couldn’t believe how much was truly going on.

 

The men all smiled, looking at how Aryn is reacting to everything, and see how much she is trembling from all the pleasure. They continue to apply the magic from the whips, as that only puts Aryn in a state of non-stop orgasms. She keeps spraying her elven juices everywhere as she pants heavily, and keeps being used to deepthroat the shaft in her mouth. The horses finally cave in and grunt loudly, as all three of them begin to fill Aryn’s holes with their seed. This made Aryn bulge out even more, and finally end with a large, twenty six month bulge (add the bulge sizes together for reference), and felt all of them pull out. The one she was stroking off shot his load all over her breasts and face, as the rest of the men pulled out of her, without getting hit.

 

They take the blindfold off of Aryn and move her onto her back. Before Aryn can even say anything, the horses whistle, as the other eight horses came back. One of them said “We still have six hours with you...And you could use a refreshment. Now open wide.” as Aryn slowly opened her mouth as wide as it could go. Aryn watched all twelve of them begin to stroke themselves off and all of them circle around her. She really hoped that they weren’t going to urinate on her, but in that moment, she saw all twelve shafts throb. She gulped and immediately saw and felt rope after rope after rope of thick, hot, sticky horse seed all over her face and into her mouth. Aryn laid there as she felt her mouth and face get filled and drenched respectively in all their mixed seed.

 

Once all of them finished covering and filling Aryn’s face, with a pile of seed that was easily three feet above her. They all laughed it off. One of the shemale horses said “We’ll give you ten minutes to clean up. Then you’re getting going for round two with each of us!” as Aryn laid there, starting to swallow and eat the massive pile of seed that is above her.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The end of the infamous double post for A World of Magic and Fur! I told you all that this chapter would be a lot more kinkier than the previous one! Anyways, I think I spoiled you all enough with five chapters in this timeframe! So, here you all go, the agenda! Agenda: Blazing Ties, Fallout Story, For Honor Story, Skyrim Story, Heroes of the Armor. Until Next time! <3**


	10. An Unexpected Duo!

**Alright everyone...Here we are. A World of Magic and Fur. We’re back in a personal favorite setting of mine, and you know what everyone...I’m doing something special. I’m diving into my own uncharted territory. I’m going to try my luck at male on male sex. That’s right, Nyx Shadowfur is going to attempt her first ever male on male sex chapter, and what better world to do it in, than this one? Anyways. This will be a bit shaky, since I am going in blind, with no aid from other writers or pornography, so wish me all luck! <3**

 

Happily doing the dishes at his simple one story home out in Ohio, living peacefully with his lover, Oliver, or simply, Oli, a cute, petite, yet firm deer anthro, with beautiful brown and white fur, and the darkest brown eyes, hums to himself. Swaying his cute little plump rear with fluffy tail as he works, his ears twitch as he looks towards the door. He stops working on the dishes and hears the lock open and his lover come in. Being in a nice white apron, but wearing nothing but his lover’s favorite pair of blue lace panties, as they feel amazing to him. Standing in the doorway, he puts his hands over his groin and wags his tail cutely. 

 

Oli smiles, as he sees his lover, a pure white male dragon, with the softest blue eyes open the door and lock it behind him upon entering. The dragon, Isaac, smiles and says “There’s my lovely deer mate.” as Isaac walked up to Oli, leaned down and deeply kissed Oli on the lips, gently slipping his long dragon tongue into Oli’s small mouth. Oli’s legs were shaking during the deep kiss, showing just how much he loved it. He closed his eyes as Isaac gently cupped his plump rear and lifted him up and held Oli against himself. Oli took in the pleasant scent of Isaac, even after a long day of working out in the mine, Oli loved how Isaac always came home clean and fresh. Soon, Isaac parting from the kiss, and gently ran a clawed finger down Oli’s covered chest.

 

Isaac simply said “Does my little deer wish for some fun in the bedroom?” as Oli smiled widely and got all giddy. Oli replied “Yes please! I’d love for my loving dragon to get a taste of his little cute prey” as Oli playfully runs off to the bedroom. Isaac smiles, taking his shirt off and revealing his firm, toned chest, as he looks down at his impressive bulge in his pants. “Just you want big guy...We’re going to have fun with him.” and takes his pants off, throwing his two clothes into a laundry bin. Now in all black briefs, that show his impressive bulge, he heads to the bedroom, his bare feet echoing against the hardwood floors.

 

Isaac made it to the bedroom rather quickly, due to his size, and gently creaked the door open and looked inside. He was pleased to see what Oli always does to make him smile. He saw Oli, with his cute lace panty covered rear sticking up and out, as Oli was beneath some pillows. Isaac slowly walked into the room, his feet thudding against the floor, and firmly gripped Oli’s thighs and dragged him out. Oli made a scared sound that was just adorable in tone, as Isaac smiled and gently tugged his lace panties off. He looked down and saw Oli’s nice plump, soft rear, his impressive twelve inch soft, four inch wide deer shaft, and smiled. He gently spread Oli’s cheeks, looking at the hole, as he felt his own length hardening.

 

Isaac gently pulled his briefs down, while saying “Looks like I found my prey.” as out comes Isaac’s twenty inch soft, five inch wide dragon shaft, with a knot of six inches. He gently lifts Oli’s tail and slowly prods his tip into Oli’s soft rear hole. This feeling makes Oli moan and squirm cutely as he speaks hastily, “B-B-But doesn’t the hunter need to soften up his prey!” as Isaac smiles and pulls back. Grabbing a spell tome off the bookshelf, that he bought a while back from a few high elves, he says a few spells. Immediately, Oli is flipped onto his back, and shackled to the bed with icy cuffs. 

 

Isaac then walks over to the nightstand and grabs a bottle of lube he purchased from the website BadDragon, and began rubbing the lube all over his shaft and getting it nice and slick. He then pours some onto Oli’s hole, and then onto a couple of his own fingers, making sure everything is nice and slick. Isaac slowly slid his two lube covered fingers into Oli’s rear and began to tenderly twirl his fingers around, making sure Oli is lubed too. Oli moaned cutely from the fingering, as he shook his rear teasingly at Isaac. All Isaac did was chuckle as he looked at his cute deer lover and pulled his fingers out of Oli’s now lubed rear.

 

Breathing some white fire onto his fingers, immediately cleaning them up, and smiles. Isaac then firmly grips Oli’s soft rear and lifts him up, making Oli gasp cutely as Isaac begins proding the new lubed rear hole of Oli. Isaac slowly felt himself getting erect from his prodding and moved one of his hands up and began to stroke off Oli. From feeling his shaft being stroked off, Oli started to harden in Isaac’s grip, and Isaac watched Oli grow in his hand. Isaac, unlike Oli, wasn’t a grower, but he was finally erect at twenty two inches long, and five and a half inches wide. Isaac decided to keep stroking Oli off until he was erect and he even leaned down to deeply kiss Oli one more time. 

 

Oli moaned softly, yet passionately into the kiss, as Oli finally was erect at nineteen inches long, and four inches wide. Isaac smiled as he suddenly thrusted all the way down to the knot, into Oli’s tight hole.This sensation made Oli moan out Isaac’s name in pure bliss as Isaac simply kept his shaft inside of Oli, and looked at the impressive bulge he made. Slowly, but surely, Isaac began to stroke off Oli still as he finally began thrusting slowly, yet deeply into Oli. Isaac leaned down, putting his head to the side of Oli’s head, and moaned huskily 

 

The sound of Isaac moaning huskily into his ear made Oli moan out cutely and even squirm beneath Isaac. Oli savored in the scent of Isaac too, putting his nose against Isaac’s neck and just taking in his scent. The smell alone made Oli moan cutely and shake his tail rapidly. Isaac smiled, loving how Oli reacted to all of his actions, as that only made Isaac begin to thrust faster into Oli and make him start shaking the bed with his thrusts. Oli simply moaned out even more, but everything quickly changed in a flash. Isaac felt it was finally time to have his real fun with Oli, and not the predatory roleplay they always do.

 

Isaac undid the binds as he lifted Oli up off the bed and walked over to a wall, bouncing Oli on his shaft while kissing him deeply. Oli just melted into the kiss, loving it all, loving just how Isaac goes to his more, dominant roots. Isaac quickly pressed Oli against the left wall of the room, pressing his firm chest against Oli’s back. He still continued to stroke Oli off and thrust faster into Oli’s rear, which still made Oli moan cutely. Isaac did feel Oli throbbing in his grasp, and that only enticed Isaac to thrust faster and faster, even harder too. Oli, from feeling the harder and faster thrusts, felt Isaac’s knot slowly pressing deeper and deeper into his hole, but not penetrating it yet. Oli suddenly let out an incredibly cute moan into the room as he had finally caved in for his climax.

 

Throbbing hard, Oli sprayed his thick heavy deer load all over the wall before him, painting the area in his sperm as he tensed up against Isaac, making his rear tighter. Isaac groaned from that, and looked at the mess Oli made. Isaac groaned, knowing he was able to last long, as during the movement, he already began filling Oli’s rear with his hot pre and knew it was time for his turn. Isaac gently turned Oli’s head and gave him a long, deep, heated lustful kiss...And slid his knot right into him too.

 

Oli just moaned muffledly and heatedly into the kiss, squirming against Isaac as he felt Isaac’s knot spread his rear wide and lock his shaft right into him. In that moment, Isaac pulled off the kiss and roared out in pure lust, as he felt his climax hit hard. Rope after rope after rope of thick, heavy, heated, dragon sperm began flooding directly into Oli’s rear, which in turn, made him moan out lustfully. Unable to feel Isaac pulling out anytime soon, all Oli could do is just feel each spurt fill him more and more, as well as making him start to bulge out from the amount.

 

After a long, twenty minutes, Isaac’s climax had finally died down, and he was panting profusely against Oli, who had been twitching cutely ever sense he was filled. Carrying him back to the bed, Isaac gently laid down beside him, caressing the large fifteen month pregnancy size bulge and just chuckled softly to himself. Isaac smiled and gently turned to look at Oli. He said “How did you like my week of edging? A nice big filling eh Oli?” as Oli just gave him a cute smile. He replied with “N-Next time...I-I’m on top...I wanna thrust right into your tight dragon ass too you know!” as they both shared a hearty laugh.

 

Isaac pulled Oli onto her and began to cuddle tenderly with him, as Oli grabbed the remote and flipped on the tv. He replied “Cuddling and tv until we fall asleep?” as Isaac simply nodded. He replied with “See if Iron Chef is on! I need to up my cooking game for the company cook out next month! I need inspiration!” as Oli giggled and flipped to the cooking channel. To their luck, it was an all day marathon, as Isaac cheered to himself and held Oli against him. Oli, simply enjoying being held, sighed happily and contently, kissing Isaac on the cheek and enjoying the show.

 

**Phew! Here we have it everyone! This is my first attempt at a real male on male chapter! I do hope you all loved the chapter, straight or gay! Anyways, I don’t judge, hehe, but it was different writing this one! So, to move on, here’s the agenda! Agenda: Star-Crossed Lovers, Blazing Ties, Heroes of the Armor, For Honor Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	11. A Caring Figure

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in A World of Magic and Fur for an all new chapter at hand! Now, after looking through all the chapters, I’ve noticed that I am being a bit neglectful of the Fantasy aspect of this, so for these upcoming two future posts, it is going to be fantasy races as the primary character! What will happen? Well, let’s stop my banter and find out!**

 

With the events of the worlds merging, sitting in her literal castle home, as she is of pure elven nobility, and slowly understanding of the human and Anthropomorphic laws, Shanionn, or Shannon, her human name, sits in the lounge of her castle. Simply on a couch, with a large television, and a Playstation 4 at her disposal, she simply plays God of War, enjoying the mythology present in the game. With the worlds being merged, and aging being more simplistic now, she is only 16 years old, the new legal age for being an adult, with 18 being for alcohol. Being a Friday night, as her mom is on a date night again, happy that her mom is out after a nasty divorce from her now ex-dad.

 

Shannon, being a petite high elf, with short white hair, bright orange eyes, and a figure that could be easily mistaken for a boy from the right angle, simply waits for her mom to come home. She looks at the time, “Huh, it’s 7:45.” as she hears a call pull in to their driveway, “Nevermind.” as Shannon slowly went to a window and saw her mom and someone else. Not seeing the other person clearly, Shannon comes down, wearing some white sweats and white shirt, opening the door for her mom. Shannon said “Hi mom, how was your da---” as she saw next to her beautiful high elf mother, was a white furred bunny anthro, with small breasts, but a voluptuous figure.

 

Dinin, or Diane, simply said “Well honey…” as Diane showed Shannon a ring on her finger and smiled widely. Diane continued, “After 18 months of dating, well...Say hello to Shelbie, your new step-mom.” as Shelbie smiled and waved at Shannon. She replied “H-Hello Shelbie. I’m glad to see you and my mom got along so well.” as she couldn’t believe that her mom went for a lovely woman. Diane patted her pockets and cursed to herself, “Oh curses. Shelbie, I hate to do this, but I left my wallet at the restaurant. And you’re backed in behind me. Can I borrow your car? I’ll be back in the flick of my wrist.” as Shelbie nodded, knowing it was all part of their combined plan.

 

Shelbie said “I’ll watch after Shannon. I’ll make sure she’s nice and cared for. Don’t be too long!” as Diane smiled, giving Shelbie a kiss on the cheek and taking her keys and going. Shelbie waits until she sees Diane leave the house and know for a fact, go to her home, as they both are going to indulge in each other’s child. Shannon scratched her head, not knowing what to do, as she said “I guess I need to be a proper hostess...Would you like anything to drink?” as Shelbie smiled, gently grasping Shannon and pulling her for a deep, long, heated, lustful kiss. After countless failed relationships during high school, Shannon goes wide eyed from the kiss, as Shelbie gently grips Shannon’s small tight rear and lifts her up.

 

All Shannon could do is let it all happen, as she was just stunned beyond belief from it all. Once they made it to the couch, Shelbie gently laid Shannon down on her back, and stripped her entirely. Shelbie saw Shannon’s naked figure now, the petite, firm, naked young body of a high elf. Before Shannon could say anything, Shelbie put her fingers to Shannon’s lips and said in a soft, seductive tone, “Hush now little Shannon...This was your mother’s plan that we agreed on. She knows that you’ve hit rock bottom after getting dumped, so we planned this. My son has the hots for your mom...And I have the hots for you...And we wanted to make it a little more special.” as Shelbie begins to strip naked.

 

All Shannon could see is Shelbie’s beautiful curvaceous body. She saw the subtle hourglass, the soft, wide, furry hips, the furry round breasts, all of it. Shelbie smiled, as Shannon gasped at what she saw. On Shelbie’s groin, was a nice, bunny shaft, easily four inches soft, with a matching pair of furry testicles to follow. Shelbie smiled, as she lifted her furry orbs up, showing a small cute slit beneath it. Shelbie then leaned down, kissing down Shannon’s body, hearing Shannon’s adorable moans, as that just made Shelbie more aroused. Shelbie slowly got down right to Shannon’s slit, and pressed her lips against Shannon’s slit and gave it a long, deep, tender kiss.

 

All Shannon could do was be at Shelbie’s mercy, as she suddenly felt Shelbie pull back, and then feel Shelbie’s erect six inch shaft gently part her slit. Before Shannon could say anything, Shelbie gently thrusted inside, slowly spreading more of Shannon’s slit wide, and claiming her virginity in the process. Shannon held on tightly to Shelbie, as Shelbie was only thrusting slow and soft for now, letting Shannon get used to it. Shelbie knew she could show her true colors soon, but wanted to make sure Shannon got her fair ounce of pleasure first.

 

Shelbie gently began to kiss and nip the left side of Shannon’s neck, making Shannon moan out even more in pure bliss. Shelbie knew that she had Shannon in her grasp, and wanted to make this last, but knew she had her own goals. Shannon started to stop squirming and resisting from the sudden pleasure and simply started to enjoy it. She even closed her eyes gently and held on softly to Shelbie. This simple action from Shannon made Shelbie smile and continue to kiss and mark the side of Shannon’s neck.

 

It didn’t take long at all before Shannon wrapped her arms and legs tightly around Shelbie, shivering in pleasure, as she moans out in immense lust. Shelbie smiled, she knew she just had witnessed Shannon have a nice orgasm beneath her. Shelbie was a bit disappointed, hoping for a squirter, but she knew she could still work with it. Shelbie looked down at Shannon and simply said “Did my little elf enjoy all that?” and watched Shannon slowly nod. Shelbie smiled and firmly gripped Shannon’s thighs and whispered into Shannon’s ear. She said “I hope you like the phrase, fuck like rabbits.” and Shannon went wide eyed.

 

Shelbie gripped Shannon’s thighs tightly now and began to rapidly thrust in and out of Shannon, pounding and even hammering into Shannon’s tight little slit. Shannon went wide eyed and moaned out loudly and lustfully into the room. Shelbie savored in the loud and lustful moans from Shannon now, and knew this is where she would have her. As she was thrusting into Shannon though, Shelbie noticed a porn magazine, featuring some dominatrix clad predators, and fantasy submissive pets.

 

Shannon was too distracted by the pleasure to even notice it, as Shelbie said “Well now...The little elf wants a mistress?” as Shelbie continued her rapid thrusts into Shannon. Waiting for the response, Shannon doesn’t even respond, she just nods rapidly. She says “N-N-No one my age is into that! I’ve always loved being dominated! My affinity towards magic...I make tendrils pin me down and fuck me like I’m their obedient pet!” as Shelbie smiled at the outburst. Shelbie gently cupped Shannon’s chin and said “Honey...I may old, but I love obedient daughters...Call it a guilty pleasure, we can make this a real relationship too.” as Shannon felt a throb inside of herself from Shelbie.

 

Shelbie decided to cave in and moan out Shannon’s name in pure bliss. She felt rope after rope after rope of thick, heavy, sticky, bunny seed flow deep into Shannon’s elven slit. Due to Shannon’s more petite frame, the amount of seed that poured into Shannon gave her a slight bulge. Shelbie simply smiled at the sight of the bulge and laid down on top of Shannon, cuddling tenderly with her and keeping her shaft buried inside of Shannon. All Shannon could do is lay there and cuddle into Shelbie’s warmth,

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next chapter of A World of Magic and Fur! I do apologize for the delay in the post, I have finally started college again so my typing time is limited. I now will attempt to make every second count when I can type! Agenda: RWBY Story, For Honor Story, Seafaring Story, Destiny 2 Story, Halo Story, Pokemon Story, Zombie Story, An Encounter in the Commonwealth, Heroes of the Armor, Blazing Ties, Star-Crossed Lovers. Until next time everyone! <3**


	12. One View

**Alright alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in A World of Magic and Fur! We’re going to have ourselves one more chapter with the main focus as Fantasy! Now, before I progress any further, I do have a question for all you lovely readers out there...Would you all like for me to make a spin-off of A World of Magic and Fur that focused on specific characters for a certain amount of chapters, and then progress to a new set? Or keep this story a series of one shots? Anyways, that is all, let’s proceed to the story!**

 

Being a dark elf and a vampire, Beatrice, as her human name implies, sits in her manor, being dark and gloomy, as she is flipping through TV. Being a couple hundred years old, and still in her prime, Beatrice sighs, as she is naked on her couch. She has large D cup breasts, a very prominent firm body with not many curves, having some thick thighs, and overall looking very firm and in shape. She goes over to her locket, and opens it, revealing a picture of her longtime friend, Rose, having beautiful fair skin, long black hair with red highlights, and quite the cute human. Beatrice growls to herself, as her fangs show, putting her fake fangs on to make sure she doesn’t spread the curse.

 

She said “One day, she’ll be mine...I’ll end up dating her, once she hits sixteen at least...Three more months.” as she hears a knock at her door. Getting up, being in just a robe, Beatrice heads over to the door and opens it, seeing it’s an Amazon Delivery Furry, a kangaroo one. He said “Miss Ungudin? Sign here please.” as Beatrice signs the tablet and gets handed a fair sized box. She shuts the door and says “I hate that last name, no one understands it. Name change should go on my agenda in the future. Oh well, just fuckin’ happy that my order finally came in.” as she goes over to the couch she was on and begins to open the box. 

 

After opening the box, and pulling out the main item, being a little ornate box, with the BadDragon logo on it, she smiles widely. She says “I love that human website...And since the worlds merged, the toys are so much better.” as she grabs the little pamphlet that comes with it. She opens it up and reads it to herself. She reads “Dear Customer, thank you for purchasing the Bad Dragon Exclusive Tentacular Box. Inside is your very own personalized tentacle cluster pet. You have selected the Mass edition. Inside is a cluster of tentacles that will serve you to your every will and have various size. Have fun and enjoy a 25% Discount Code too.” as Beatrice smirked.

 

She undid her robe and stood proud and naked. She looked at her black skin and saw the glow of her red eyes too. She even ran her hands through her long silky ebon hair, and felt her large breasts. She gently ran her fingers down to her real prize. She held her eight inch soft piece of ebony shaft. She even played with her smooth, round black testicles, glad she just spent the time to magically shave, being nice and smooth. She didn’t mind not having a slit, as she teased her rear with her middle right finger. She loved how she looked, and decided it was time to have fun with herself. Pulling the lid open, Beatrice watches as hundreds of tentacles of various size, length, texture, appearance, everything, all come out of the box.

 

She smiles and says “Tentacles, line up in a straight line.” as all the tentacles line up perfectly. She saw tentacles that looked smooth and slick, others that looked like corkscrews, others having bumps, some covered in tentacles, others looking like needles and so much more. Sitting on the couch, with her legs spread, Beatrice gently strokes herself off, getting nice and erect at eleven inches, as she licks her lips. She takes two of the needle tentacles and puts them on her breasts, as they gently go to her nipples and inject themselves into her nipples and begin producing a chemical and gently wiggle inside of her. 

 

This sensation made Beatrice moan out loudly and blissfully, as she watched her breasts begin to grow before her very eyes. She smiled widely, playing with her engorged nipples, as she reached over and grabbed two tentacles that look like they were filled with a milky white substance. They are significantly smaller than the rest of them, as she puts them on her testicles. She tensed up and gasped loudly, as she moved her shaft away to see the little tentacles burrow into her testicles and begin pouring out a liquid into her, making her testicles grow to the size of pomegranates. She smiled widely, as she grabbed a few of the slimy ones and gently leaned over and put them near her rear.

 

She felt three of them slowly slide up into her, making her shiver in pure bliss, as she looked at what’s left. She sees that there’s the corkscrew one, really fat ones, the ones covered in tentacles, and thinks to herself. She grabs one of each of them and holds them in her hand. Taking the corkscrew one first, Beatrice puts it onto her shaft, as she moans out even louder, feeling the tentacle gently screw into her shaft. She then grabs the tentacle covered one with a shaky hand and did the same, feeling it crawl in alongside the corkscrew one. The movement and feeling from all the tentacles inside of her made Beatrice go crazy in pleasure, moaning out in more lust than she could ever imagine.

 

Shakily grabbing the last tentacle, being one of the fat ones, she drops it onto her tip, as she moans out loudly, grabbing the edge of the couch and looking at her shaking legs. She looks down at her tip, seeing the fat tentacle struggle to wiggle inside of her, but it does do so. She moans out in utter bliss, loving how her hole gets spread wide and engorged, as she puts her hand gently around her shaft and begins to stroke herself off. Using her free hand, she gropes and plays with her breasts, loving it all. She felt herself throb in her hand as she felt her breathing get sharp too.

 

Beatrice hastily arched her back and moaned out loudly, having an earth-shattering orgasm as she felt her tongue come out of her mouth. She felt a substance squirt out from both of her nipples, being milky white, but not milk, as the tentacles came out with it. Next came her shaft, as she angled her shaft back towards her, shooting rope after rope of her thick elven seed all over her. She watched her white seed coat her body, feeling the strands on her breasts, her stomach, her face, even in her hair, as she felt the tentacles wiggle out when she was done. After it subsidized, Beatrice laid there, panting cutely, as she leans onto her couch, looking at the locket. She sighs, as her phone goes off and she quickly answers it “Mmmm….Hello?” she says.

 

On the other line is Rose, who says “Hey Beatrice, do you mind if I come over? I need some help with some homework, and my parents are really nagging at me...I could really use some peace and quiet.” as Beatrice blushed and grinned a bit evilly. She said “Oh course my lovely little human, my manor is your manor when you request. I’ll put some tea on, will you be over soon?” as she begins to move around and get cleaned up, hiding all the tentacles too. Rose says “Yeah, in about 40 minutes. See you soon B!” as the call hangs up, with Beatrice really working to get cleaned up now.

 

**And here we have it everyone! It is a little bit of a shortie, but it was a solo chapter, and my very first one! I do hope you enjoyed it all, and you can also think of this as a pseudo-teaser for what I mentioned in the first bold post, about a spin off with story elements. This would be an example of one such thing! Anyways, here is the agenda! Agenda: Pokemon Story, RWBY Story, Destiny 2 Story, For Honor Story, Fallout Story, Halo Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	13. The So Called End

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in A World of Magic and Fur! This time around, I’m not going to post another chapter as sadly, it is time for A World of Magic and Fur to "end". But! Here is what will happen! A World of Magic and Fur is going to be replaced with the same story. Now, you might ask “Nyx, what do you mean?”, well here is what I mean! I am making a spin-off of A World of Magic and Fur...That focuses on story aspects for select chapters. For Example- The prior chapter would have 3 chapters focused on Beatrice and her friend. Anyways...Expect something special coming up soon! <3**

 

**DISCLAIMER- This is not the end of the story as a whole. This one will primarily focus on One-Shots with "disposable" characters. The other variant will focus on more non-replaceable characters.**


End file.
